Reality and Virtual Reality
by nld200xy
Summary: A girl named Kristen ends up being sucked into her favorite game, Super Mario RPG. Now she must find a way back home before worse things happen to her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or anything or anyone associated with it.

Reality and Virtual Reality

We take you to a house of a girl named Kristen Harper. She was an average girl. She was very attractive and had an average IQ. She lived a normal life. She was good in school and had many friends. She also really loved video games.

Yes, video games were her favorite past time and she liked nothing more than just staring in front of a screen. She owned every system in existence. She owned a gameboy, a gameboy color and a gameboy advance. She also had a PSP and a DS. She also had a Playstation 1 and a Playstation 2. She also owned a gamecube and an Xbox along with Sega Genesis and Sega Dreamcast. She also had a Nintendo, Super Nintendo and a Nintendo 64. She had many games along with her collection. She had over 30 games for each console and cherished them as if they were her children. Of course, her favorite games were from a series known as Mario Brothers.

She had every Mario game up to date. She enjoyed the RPGs most. She would always play Mario RPGs over and over again. While she only played some of her games a little bit at this point in time, she played the Mario RPGs countless times, discovering new secrets every time she played. Her favorite game was the original, first Mario RPG to come out, Super Mario RPG. She would always play that particular game whenever she felt tired of her other games. It was her favorite past time.

One day, she came home from school eager for a long weekend of video games. She finished her homework, ate dinner and rushed down to her pride and joy, her video games.

She felt like the other games had gotten kind of old, so she inserted the Super Mario RPG pack into her Super Nintendo Entertainment System (SNES). As the screen came up, Kristen noticed an option she had never seen before… an extra game mode. 'This looks interesting.' She thought as she directed the cursor up to it and pressed the "A" button indicating that she wanted to play this "extra game". As she selected it, a message came across the screen with the text "Do you wish to proceed?" Of course, Kristen selected "yes" as a bright light came out of the TV. Kristen shrieked as the light pulled her into the TV. The television set turned off, the console had turned itself off and the a note saying "I am staying over at Stacey's for Spring Break, love Kristen" popped out of the TV screen and into plain site.

Kristen awoke several moments later to find herself in a sewer. She sniffed the air, which smelled gross as can be. She plugged up her nose and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She removed her hand from her nose and thought, 'How am I going to get home? Let alone that fact, where am I?' Kristen decided that this question was better off ignored for the time being. She had to find a way home.

After about twenty minutes, she had grown used to the smell. It had become more bearable. Sadly, she still had no idea where she was or where she was going. She noticed a lot of giant rats running around, which creeped her out. 'These rats look somewhat familiar.' She thought to herself.

Kristen soon found herself in another dank room. She noticed a sign that said, "If you are lost, this way is your ticket out." What luck! Kristen had found the exit. All she had to do was take a few more steps and she would find the exit.

Suddenly, something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see a beautiful girl with a ponytail and black hair standing right behind her. Her eyes twinkled with delight as she hugged the girl and exclaimed, "Stacey! How did you get here?" The girl, whose name was Stacey, grimaced and answered, "The same way you ended up here. I turned on my SMRPG console, selected 'extra game' and found myself here. I don't know how we got here, but I do know that we should find a way out."

Kristen felt both relief and sadness. Her best friend was here to help her get home so she wouldn't be lonely, but sadly, Stacey didn't know how to get home either. Stacey was usually quick to figure these things out, but for once, Stacey was utterly clueless as to what was going on.

As they progressed, they neared the exit, but blocking their exit was a round dog-thing with four strange ears and a tongue that was so long, it couldn't stay in the creature's mouth. It had two round feet and rounded arms and it had a strange ancient writing all over its body.

Kristen and Stacey's eyes both shot wide open as they realized where they were. The dog-thing noticed them and exclaimed, "Wow! I'm in luck! Room service has been good to me! Where's my bib?" The two girls finally figured it out.

Kristen slammed her fist against her open palm and announced, "I've got it! We're in Super Mario RPG!" Stacey nodded and exclaimed, "This must be the Kero Sewers! And that creature in front of us must be… the…" "Belome…" finished Kristen. This was a scary moment for the girls. They had come face to face with their worst nightmare. This may not have been the toughest villain in the game, but he certainly was the scariest-looking and the only carnivorous enemy in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Belome ran up to Kristen, licked his lips and stuttered, "I… I c… can't resist… the hunger… THE HUNGER!" He scooped up Kristen with his tongue and forced her into his mouth. Stacey was now furious. She had always feared the Belome, and seeing it up close was even scarier than looking at it on a video game screen.

Belome smiled in triumph and stated, "That was DELICIOUS! Young human girls always make for a tasty meal! I guess it must be their tender soft skin that makes them so good!" Stacey was scared of the monster, but when she was angry, fear was not an option, and in this case, nothing on Earth could have possibly scared her because she wasn't just angry. She was pissed off to the max!

She ran up to the Belome, who noticed her and jeered, "That's it, dinner! Hop into my mouth! I skipped lunch today!" Instead of running into an obvious trap, Stacey leaped above the Belome's head and planted her feet in his skull. This was enough to make him spit up a horrified Kristen as he stated, "You may have beaten me, but you'll never keep me down forever! Just you wait! I may show up in your next destination!"

The Belome walked away as Stacey turned to a shivering Kristen and stated, "Okay, he's gone now. Let's go." Unfortunately, Kristen couldn't move. She was too petrified to even try. After about a minute, she finally uttered something. She shook as she uttered, "I can't believe… that I… was in the belly… of that… thing!" Stacey tried to shake her out of it as she coaxed, "He's gone now. Let's just get going so we can find a way home."

In the end, Stacey had to drag Kristen into the warp-pipe leading up because Kristen was too horrified to move.

Anyway, that sums up chapter one! What did you think? Should I continue? Please R&R and let me know what you thought of this. I had a long debate with myself to decide whether or not I should have submitted this. Anyway, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Reality and Virtual Reality

The two girls emerged from the pipe to find themselves in a small town known as Rose Town.

Kristen finally snapped out of her state of horror as she realized that they were out of the sewers. "Wow, we're actually in Rose Town." She commented. Stacey gave her usual "Did you just figure that out?" look as Kristen jumped for joy.

"We're right in front of Geno's house!" she exclaimed. Stacey shook her head and stated, "Since this obviously takes place after the completion of the game, he'll be in a doll state and I doubt he'd care if we'd show up or not." Kristen nodded as she remarked, "True, but we do need a place to spend the night."

Meanwhile, it just so happens that Geno was not home. Aside from that, he was traveling with Mario who had just shown up in Rose Town. Mario had assembled together his old team (Excluding Bowser) so he and his buddies could take down another evil that had come to threaten the Mushroom Kingdom.

Anyway, Kristen and Stacey were kindly accepted in that house Geno would often rest in and were ready to spend the night.

As this was going on, Geno approached the house where Gaz, his ever-lovable owner lived. Mario asked, "What's up, Geno?" Geno approached the house and stated, "I want to tell Gaz that I'm going on another life-threatening adventure with you." Mallow smiled and exclaimed, "He'll be SO happy to see you!"

The trio opened the door as Gaz noticed them and jumped for joy. "Mom, Mario's back, and so is Geno!" "Mom", as everyone called her, entered the room and smiled. "Welcome back, Mario."

Mario noticed that they were sitting down to dinner… a PASTA dinner. He plopped down and picked up a fork as "Mom" asked, "Mario, do you wish to stay for dinner? I would have served more if I knew I'd have more guests." Geno noticed the plates and asked, "If you didn't know we were coming, why do you have four plates out?"

Before she could answer, the two girls entered the room and happily announced, "We're all clean for dinner, now!" Suddenly, they both stopped dead in their tracks as they noticed a surprising site. Mario and Mallow were right in front of them.

Mario leant over to Mallow's ear (?) and whispered, "They know I'm famous! They must be speechless with delight just to see me! They're going to ask for an autograph, I just know it."

As predicted, the two girls approached Mario, but they didn't ask for an autograph. Instead, they ran up to Geno, pulled out two pieces of paper and two pens, and asked, "Mr. Geno, you are a god among heroes! May we have your autograph?"

Mario shrunk, as Mallow looked confused. Geno was also confused, but he nodded and happily signed the paper. 'I have a fan.' He thought. 'That feels good. Now I see why Mario lives such a good life.' "Mom" walked up to the guests and said, "These two are Kristen and Stacey. They're travelers trying to get home. Up until now, I thought you and the Princess were the only humans in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Mario gazed at them and asked, "Why did you want Geno's autograph? How do know who Geno is in that matter?" The two girls froze. They were trying not to blow their cover. They laughed and said, "Where we come from, the heroic works of Geno are legendary!" Mario pouted as Mallow tried to cheer him up.

Gaz sat down and asked, "Are we going to eat or what?" Kristen and Stacey were ready to begin their meal when they noticed Mario, who was really looking forward to that pasta.

Kristen gave her plate to Mario and said, "I ate two hours ago. You can have my pasta." Mario happily accepted the pasta and guzzled it down like a wild boar. Stacey stated, "Same goes for me. You can have my pasta too, Prince Mallow."

Mallow couldn't believe it. Someone who didn't live in Nimbus Land knew that he was a prince. Geno waited for them to finish as he thought, 'I signed an autograph. Ah, yes. Imagine me being famous and well known. I'm the luckiest inanimate object in the world.'

Kristen sighed and stated, "We should probably tell you the truth. We've been hiding the real reason as to why we're here." Mario, Mallow and Gaz listened with anticipation while Geno was still off in his own world and "Mom" decided to let them tell their little fairytales. (Mothers can be so clueless, can't they?)

After dinner was over, the girls had finished their tale. Mallow had a frightened look on his face as he stuttered, "Y-you were eaten by the Belome?" Kristen nodded. Of course, Gaz's mother thought that they were making up the story and decided not to comment.

Mario nodded and stated, "The princess was sent to another dimension too. We know who can bring her back. Apparently, the one who sent her into this dimension was an evil demon named Malphior."

Stacey slammed her fist against her palm and remarked, "It's obvious what we must do! We must find Malphior and use his powers to get us back home!" Mario, Geno and Mallow each let down a sweat drop. "Do you think we should bring average humans along?" whispered Mario. Geno whispered back, "Why not? They beat up the Belome in one hit AND they seem to know a lot about our world."

It was decided. Mario and the group decided to let the girls come along. After more discussion, the boys went to bead. As for the girls, they were still up.

Kristen was taking a shower while Stacey was doing the same thing in another shower. "Wow, I can't believe it! I always thought that taking two showers at once was a bad thing, but it feels more relaxing with us both doing it at the same time!" Stacey nodded.

Suddenly, Gaz came in to have his bedtime pee as he noticed the two girls in the shower. Of course, they were behind the curtain, so he couldn't really see anything incriminating. Gaz had his pee and flushed the toilet as the girls screamed, opened the shower curtains and asked angrily, "WHO DID THAT?"

They noticed that Gaz was standing right in front of them. They stared for about twenty seconds, as Gaz looked their bodies over. The girls opened the door and threw him out as they shouted, "GO AWAY, YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Gaz just stood in the main hallway with a large grin on his face. (Think of how Mac from "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" looked after he had sugar.)

Okay, I know this was probably a disturbing ending, and I apologize! I'm not, however, boosting up the rating because there still isn't any REAL dirty language yet and there's no blood.


	3. Chapter 3

Reality and Virtual Reality

Kristen found herself in a strange room. To her right was a big machine. To her left was the one operating the machine.

She noticed that the machine's big arm had grabbed Stacey and was torturing her in ways unimaginable. She also noticed that the machine had burned up Geno, pried Mallow's arms off and was ready to behead Mario.

Before the action could commence, Kristen heard the Super Mario theme start up.

She awoke to find that the digital clock beside her was emitting the Mario theme. She breathed a sigh of relief realizing that it was just a dream and got dressed.

Upon exiting the house with a nice "Thank you" to back it up, she noticed that no one was ready to leave yet. She expected more along the lines of "Took you long enough, sleepyhead" or "What kept ya'?" but instead, the party was busy playing catch with Gaz.

Kristen approached them and stated, "Um… I'm up. We have to get home, you know." Suddenly, Stacey froze and uttered, "She's right. We've been so busy having fun that we forgot all about getting back home." Geno nodded. "It is important that you get back to your own world. You've already been in the Belome's belly. This place is too dangerous for a couple of frail girls such as you.

Stacey couldn't believe it. Sure, Geno was her hero, but calling her frail was #2 on her list of "things that piss me off". She pulled out a hammer out of nowhere and slammed Geno into a tree.

Mallow ran up to give the doll support as Mario proudly thought, 'I knew it! I knew that Geno couldn't possibly steal my spotlight!' Kristen also rushed in to comfort the hero who had now fallen victim to Stacey's most devastating attack.

Stacey soon realized what she had done and also ran up to comfort him. Mario couldn't believe his eyes. A tear dripped down his face as he thought, 'I won't let it get to me, I won't let it get to me.'

After Geno had fully recovered (An hour later) and Stacey had apologized 200 times, the party was ready to set off on their long journey. This journey involved many perils and dangers beyond your wildest imagination! Okay, so they fought a couple of goombas and wigglers. Are you happy now?

As soon as they passed through the forest, Mario piped up, "Okay, we just made total fools of ourselves. We weren't supposed to go that way! We were supposed to take the hidden warp pipe in Rose Town and go through Star Road." The girls glared and thought, 'This is the most cliched extra game I ever saw.'

As soon as the group managed to find their way back to Rose Town, Geno revealed to the girls a hidden pipe in the edge of town. (This isn't really from the game. I made it up.)

The girls glared at the pipe. They noticed a strange miasma coming from within the pipe. "What's up with that miasma?" asked Stacey. Geno closed his eyes and explained, "This pipe leads to the dimension where Peach is being held captive. Malphior rules a great kingdom there, but we must pass through five different towns and find the 7 'Dark Stars' (I just wanted to try SOMETHING Mario RPG-like in my fics for once) in order to gain access to his castle."

Kristen grimaced and remarked, "Figures that we have to find 7 stars. That's what it's always been about." Stacey nodded and asked, "Why do we have to visit five towns? Isn't each star hidden in a separate area?"

Geno shook his head. "Actually, two are hidden in the two portals hidden throughout the lands. This portal is the first. The other one leads to a place called 'Purgatory'."

Even Mario was confused now. "Aren't we in Purgatory right now?" he asked. (Wow, a smart question from Mario! This must be the apocalypse.) Mallow asked, "What's 'Purgatory'?" Geno explained, "Purgatory is a term used to describe the place between heaven and 'the bad place'. This Purgatory is different. This Purgatory is a completely white area where nothing exists. They say that before the Dark Stars came along, nothing except for a huge monster lurked there." 'Huge monster?' thought Kristen.

The group went down the pipe and into a dimension that looked a lot like Star Road. "It's peaceful down here." Commented Kristen. Geno thrust his hand out and barked, "Don't move!" He held out his two fists and shot them at a moving object.

The object emerged to reveal that it was a large peanut-shaped pot with eyes, a mouth, two hands and two feet. A small crack could be seen where the fists had landed. "So, you are stealthy! Anyway, I am the guardian of the Dark Star! My name is Tsubo, but you may call me 'Pot'." Kristen blinked and asked, "I know the Mushroom Kingdom and anything associated with it has strange enemies, but this is ridiculous and unoriginal! Also, Tsubo is Japanese for Pot! What's the difference?"

Pot just let down a highly unnoticeable sweat drop down his cheek and remarked, "Okay, smart girl, you're going down first!" Pot lowered his head and sucked Kristen into his top. "KRISTEN!" exclaimed Stacey. Geno noticed her expression and stated, "It's okay. If we can destroy this thing, she'll be free."

Stacey bound towards Pot upon hearing this and delivered a huge kick to his torso. A small crack appeared as the angered Pot picked her up and stuffed her into his top. The others were ready to move in and help when a whole line of cracks appeared around his fragile body as Pot burst open.

Stacey let out a holler of triumph as Kristen was shaking with fear. The others just stared as Geno stated, "You had that planned all along, hadn't you?" Stacey shook her head. "No, I was just going to kick his sorry butt. I didn't think he'd actually manage to get me into his body." The others sighed, decided not to question her authority and moved on. Kristen snapped out of her phase and picked up the Dark Star Pot had left behind as she followed the party.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality and Virtual Reality

The party emerged from the warp pipe leading into the New World. Upon exiting, they were greeted by ten guards. Not only were these guards mad, but they had pointy spears and helmets!

"What's going on?" asked Kristen. Geno shrugged and stated, "I have no idea. The only people who don't revolt against Malphior live in his kingdom. They have no reason to hurt us since we're here to put a stop to Malphior's evil." The guards lowered their weapons and asked, "You mean to say that you're not working for Malphior?" Geno nodded.

The guards breathed a sigh of relief and withdrew their weapons. "Thank god. It's just that you have a dark star on you and only Malphior's elite guards are allowed to have those." Mario explained, "We need the dark stars in order to rescue one of his captives."

The guards nodded in understanding, as one guard shook their hands. "You are indeed brave to stand up to Malphior. Who are you?" Kristen, Stacey, Mallow and Geno introduced themselves… then Mario started to tremble.

"What's wrong?" asked Stacey. Mallow hid away into a corner and exclaimed, "HE'S GONNA' DO IT!" The girls immediately knew what was coming, but they saw no reason to hide... nor did Geno. Mario shook hard as he announced, "It's a-me, Mario!"

The guards stared in awe. "You mean… you're THE Mario?" Mario nodded. The one lone guard came forward again and asked, "Tell me, did you get that dark star from a stone pot?" Mario nodded. "Aha!" exclaimed the guard. "This means that they have the star because Mario beat up the evil pot!"

The guards cheered for their freedom from that cursed monster as Mario blushed and stated, "Actually, I didn't get to do a thing. Stacey was the one who cracked him open." The guards all stopped cheering and looked Stacey over. She didn't look like a powerful hero. Her body was frail and thin. She may have been beautiful, but she didn't look tough at all.

"Wow! This girl obviously deceived the enemy into believing she was weak, and then took advantage of him!" The guards started cheering again. Stacey and Kristen glared a one-another and decided to live with the fact that false hope was one of the many things almost all Mario characters possessed.

Geno approached the guards and asked, "Where is the next dark star?" The guards stopped cheering as the lone guard pondered this. "Which one are you looking for? Are you looking for the star in Dako Forest, Gorian Greens, Magmatosa Volcano, Muddy Swamp, Gruesome Graveyard or, the closest location to our town, Blitz Mountain?" "Blitz Mountain!" answered Geno.

The guard thought about this and said, "The guardian, Rock-n-Rolla' lives at the top of Blitz Mountain. Climb up to the top and you shall find the next dark star." Kristen decided not to comment on the ridiculous name as Stacey decided not to comment on the simplicity of this challenge.

Mallow walked toward Blitz Mountain and stated, "We'd better go! The day's growing thin!" Geno and Mario's eyes nearly bulged out of their circuits as Mario asked, "Did Mallow just say something smart?" Geno shook his head and remarked, "Let's say he didn't and get on with our lives."

As they progressed up the mountain, killing various falcons and wild birds along the way, they noticed thunder starting to strike the mountain. "This must be why it's called Blitz Mountain!" exclaimed Kristen. The thunder started to get worse as three yellow balls appeared in front of them.

One yellow ball bounced up to Mario and snapped, "We are the thunder balls! If you wish to get up this mountain, you'll have to get passed us!" Stacey stepped forward and retorted, "We'll take you any day!"

The thunder ball laughed and remarked, "You are either very brave or very foolish! No one has ever defeated us!" There was a long pause with cricket chirps in the background as the party stared at the three thunder balls. They were tiny and insignificant. "You expect us to believe that no one has ever defeated you." Commented Geno. "They have almost no thunder control!" commented Mallow. The others stared as they tried to compensate just how someone so gullible and ignorant could sense electrical signals.

The thunder balls grouped together and remarked, "Do not be fooled by our size or signals! We are weak now, but you shall never defeat us!" The thunder balls formed together to form a huge serpent. "Beware the power of THUNDER SNAKE!" all three announced together.

Two seconds later, the thunder balls lay on the ground in defeat. "We've got to stop believing that we can fool people with that ploy." Uttered the thunder ball leader.

Finally, the party had reached the top. Kristen looked around and stated, "I don't see a huge guardian up here." The others looked around as a huge bolt of lightning struck the middle of the mountaintop. Suddenly, a chunk of rock rose from the ground and formed into a figure. Along with it came a steamroller attached to the figure's two arms.

"Hello, I'm the guardian, Rock-n-Rolla'!" the creature stated.


End file.
